


In the Warmth of Night

by rubylily



Category: Gakkou Gurashi! | School Live!
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: During a snowy night, Kurumi finds solace with Yuuri.





	In the Warmth of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearlylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlylightning/gifts).



Kurumi didn't much mind the cold anymore.

Her fingers tightening around the thick curtains, she stared at the falling snow outside the window. The weather was unusually cold for this region, but as fortune would have it, the group had stumbled upon this house with an emergency shelter and supplies much like the school had. After taking count of the supplies left and how much was found in the house's basement, the group had decided it would be safest to spend the worst of winter here. So, for the next month or two, this place would be their home.

Kurumi let her hand fall to her side, and even through the thick frost she could see the fortified fence that surrounded the house, protecting the group from _them_. Sometimes she wondered why the previous occupant had left behind so much, but maybe that person had simply gotten tired of loneliness and waiting.

Other times she wondered why a private residence of all places would have an emergency shelter like this, and Miki, based on what she had read, had speculated that because this house was rather old, the shelter had been built in response to the events of over forty years ago, when half the city's population had perished, before the city had changed its name.

If Kurumi wasn't always so cold these days, a shiver would've gone down her spine, and she glanced at her shovel, which she had propped against the wall. Nicks and blemishes were clear on the handle and blade, but the shovel still did its job. Earlier today a few of _them_ had been usually insistent about forcing their way inside, so Kurumi had gone out to deal with them. She wasn't used to fighting on snow, so she had slipped and fallen, but while fear had filled her, she had steeled herself and gotten right back up to repel them. Once everyone was safe, Yuuri had later scolded her while cleaning and dressing her wounds, and she had said it didn't really hurt. In fact, she didn't feel much of pain anymore.

The bedroom door opened, and Yuuri stepped inside, her long hair still slightly damp. (This place even had running water of all things! Yuki had marveled.) A smile tugged at Kurumi's lips; this house had two bedrooms, so she and Yuuri had taken one while Yuki and Miki had taken the other. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Hot water truly is a luxury," Yuuri said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "We really were fortunate to have the school."

"It was right before summer vacation this all happened," Kurumi remembered as she sat beside Yuuri. "That long already, huh?"

"We had time to prepare for winter at least." Yet Yuuri let out a heavy sigh. "But I didn't expect it to be so cold this year. It usually isn't around here…"

And they couldn't predict losing their school, their sanctuary, Kurumi thought to herself. She stared at the space heater in the corner of the room. From summer to autumn to winter - she wondered how many more seasons would pass before they found relief. It was like a zombie apocalypse, but they had survived, they kept living, and that had to count for something.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Yuuri beside her. Even though she often grew restless in this small house, she was happy to share private moments with Yuuri again, at least until they were on the road once more. For now, they could pretend to live normally, away from the freezing cold of a dying world.

Kurumi chewed her lip, and her scarred arm ached. When had she gotten so passive and cynical?

"Kurumi," Yuuri said suddenly as her fingers tensed in her lap. "How is your arm?"

Kurumi gulped; she changed the bandages regularly and washed them thoroughly, and lately she always wore her jacket, despite the cold not bothering her. "It's fine," she said carefully, trying to smile. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Another sigh slipped from Yuuri's lips, and she raised her hands to touch Kurumi's face. Her hands were always warm, and she never flinched from Kurumi's stubborn coldness. "You gave us quite the scare today," she said, and an odd shine flickered in her pale eyes. "If we lost you, I'd…"

Despite herself, Kurumi let out a weak laugh, and she pressed her gloved hands against Yuuri's. "I'm just not used to the snow. But I'll be more careful in the future, I promise."

Yuuri rested her forehead against Kurumi's shoulder, and her body shivered. "It's not so bad, being here like this," she murmured. "I know we can't stay here forever, but…"

Kurumi put her arms around Yuuri's back, drawing her closer. "But it's nice to finally be alone with you again. And this time we have a whole bedroom to ourselves."

Yuuri lifted her head as she smiled faintly, and although her eyes seemed moist, she pressed her lips against Kurumi's.

Back at the school, Kurumi and Yuuri rarely had time alone together, but whenever Yuki invited Miki to a new activity or to show her around the few safe areas, Kurumi and Yuuri savored what few precious moments they had together. They could bare their souls to one another without disturbing Yuki's peace, comforting each other, and when Yuki and Miki returned, they could once again accept Yuki's unconditional sunshine without hesitation.

But now Yuki had changed, matured, and no longer could they pretend their time was frozen, so as snow fell to the ground, Kurumi and Yuuri sought comfort from each other more strongly than ever.

Kurumi kissed Yuuri over and over as they held each other tightly. Their first kiss had been shortly after Megumi's death; when Yuki had finally exhausted herself and fell asleep from crying so much, Kurumi and Yuuri had nearly broken down too, and that kiss had been sudden and desperate, and they had hesitated, fearing their own feelings. But after Miki had come into their lives, giving Yuki a new kind of comfort, Kurumi and Yuuri finally accepted their true feelings.

And after Kurumi had nearly died, after they had found that precious miracle, they had finally become intimate. There would no longer be any regrets, Kurumi had promised Yuuri.

But when they lost the school, whenever her scarred arm ached, Kurumi feared she wouldn't be able to keep her promise.

"Kurumi," Yuuri said, her lips brushing against Kurumi's choker. "You can't leave me. I'll protect you too, I swear. I won't lose you…!"

"I know," Kurumi replied, threading her fingers through Yuuri's long hair. "I'm strong, remember? So trust me, please."

Yuuri's expression darkened for a moment, and then she chuckled softly. "Of course I do. You're the strongest person I know."

Kurumi couldn't tell if she was blushing or not, but her heart still raced at those words, and for that she was grateful.

They were careful as they removed their clothes. Their spring uniforms weren't that warm, but as the outbreak had happened right before the summer holidays, they hadn't found any spare winter uniforms. They had found more spare clothing and winter coats since leaving the school, but they usually stuck to their uniforms, first for Yuki's sake and now as their last link to their school, their lost sanctuary.

Yet even when naked, Kurumi still didn't feel the cold, and the warmth of Yuuri's supple body was more than she ever could've asked for.

Without her gloves, her calloused hands could more easily explore Yuuri's body, and Yuuri's skin was smooth and warm, unlike her own blemished cold skin, and although Yuuri sometimes shivered at Kurumi's touch, she never complained. Kurumi smiled; Yuuri really was beautiful, with her healthy skin, firm breasts, and full thighs, and her warmth and scent enveloped Kurumi.

Carefully Kurumi let her fingers glide across Yuuri's skin. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she had fallen in love with Yuuri, but she was grateful for this second chance at love, and this time she wouldn't lose the one she loved, she promised herself. She touched Yuuri's face and throat, and as she let her hands trail downwards, she cupped Yuuri's large breasts and give them a little squeeze, and Yuuri gasped.

Kurumi couldn't help but laugh. "How did you get them so big anyway?"

"T-They're nothing special," Yuuri stammered as her cheeks flushed.

Laughing again, Kurumi pinched Yuuri's nipples, and as Yuuri squirmed beneath her, she leaned forward to press her lips against Yuuri's, savoring that warm taste, and still Yuuri eagerly invited her kiss. She pressed her fingers more into Yuuri's breasts, feeling the warmth of that soft flesh against her rough palms, and Yuuri's hands soon found Kurumi's breasts, sending a jolt down Kurumi's spine.

Yuuri's own hands had grown more confident as well, and she too touched Kurumi's body thoroughly, tenderly, and while at times her touch almost burned Kurumi's freezing skin, Kurumi would never complain. Yuuri's hands soon found Kurumi's neck, cupping her throat as if feeling for a pulse, and she inhaled sharply. More than anything she longed for Yuuri's warmth, warmth that she could still feel. Whenever Yuuri touched her, her heart raced, and she could be certain she was still alive. This wasn't a dream or a nightmare, but they all still lived.

Yuuri held Kurumi tightly, and she had grown more forward, more eager. She kissed Kurumi repeatedly, and Kurumi grew breathless. Maybe it was fear and desperation, but Kurumi would comfort and reassure Yuuri as much as she needed. After all, they both needed each other, had saved each other, and in this moment of intimacy, they could find solace, however brief it was.

A soft smile came upon Yuuri's lips, and her blush seemed to glow. "You're so strong, Kurumi," she said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and she bent over and brushed her lips against Kurumi's bandaged arm.

Kurumi's breath caught in her throat. No matter what, even if this world was dying, she would protect Yuuri. As long as she drew breath, Yuuri would be safe. As long as they were alive…!

As Yuuri's soft breasts pressed against Kurumi's, her heartbeat clear, Kurumi's hand found its way between Yuuri's thighs, and Yuuri trembled. Yet she never shied away from Kurumi's touch, and Kurumi was thankful. Slowly she slid her fingers into Yuuri, savoring Yuuri's moist warmth, and soft moans filled Kurumi's ears.

And Yuuri's own fingers were like fire against Kurumi's sex, and pleasure coiled deep within her, threatening to burst. Yuuri's fingers were teasing yet firm, and as Kurumi pressed harder against those slender fingers, she summoned all of her willpower to keep her own fingers steady. It was like a competition, and Kurumi wouldn't fail in front of Yuuri.

Kurumi climaxed first - she usually did lately, as if Yuuri's mere warmth really was that arousing - but she didn't take her fingers until Yuuri reached climax too. Once they were both spent, Kurumi pulled Yuuri into her arms, and for a while they simply lay against the sheets in silence as both breathing and heartbeats calmed.

Eventually Yuuri spoke again, and her voice was surprisingly meek. "We should get dressed properly," she said carefully, "so we don't freeze or catch colds."

Kurumi wanted to groan, but she held her tongue. She didn't want to release Yuuri, but she also knew that Yuuri was right, like she usually was. They quickly found their sleepwear and dressed, and just as quickly they were back underneath the protective covers of the bed they shared.

As Kurumi pulled Yuuri into her arms, she followed Yuuri's gaze to the window, and outside the snow kept falling. "It's still going, huh?" Kurumi found herself saying. "Wonder when it'll finally stop."

"It's beautiful - romantic, really," Yuuri said, and her cheeks flushed. "Or it would be, if we didn't have to worry about freezing."

Kurumi laughed again. "Yeah, of course things can never be that simple."

Yuuri touched Kurumi's bandaged arm, and Kurumi flinched. "It'd be nice if we could stay here," she said, her fingers oddly tender against Kurumi's aching scars. "Someplace safe and peaceful, for the four of us…"

Tensing, Kurumi wanted to say something more, something reassuring, like _That's why we're heading to that university_ or _We're still the School Living Club, no matter what,_ but instead, all she could do was clasp Yuuri's warm hands between hers and mutter, "Yeah, that would be great."

As the snow continued to fall, Kurumi held Yuuri tightly, hoping for pleasant dreams to take them both away. When the snow melted, they would again be faced with a dying world, but Kurumi was at least grateful for Yuuri's warmth.


End file.
